On a day to day life, you would never have guessed
by dan's-gal
Summary: They never would have guessed what would happen...
1. They never knew

It was a rainy day when Harry was stuck inside the common room with Hermione studying and Ron playing around as usual. Ginny suddenly walked in and said, "IS this how you three spend your rainy days?" They all looked at her in shock, "Well, have you got a better idea?" Hermione snapped, closing her book. "What else can we do?" Harry asked, he wanted to fight with somebody right now, "it is raining, you can't go out side, it's warm and dry in here, why not stay in here?" he shot back at Ginny. "Well," Ginny started, "you could always go and visit a friend of yours!" Ginny answered back, "I believe there is someone expecting you right now, his name is 'Hagrid'!" with that they all charged out of the room and made to run down the stone steps...   
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron all ran down through the Great Hall and through the wooden doors. The ground was slippery so, when they ran they had to be careful not to slip. They ran all the way to Hagrid's house. They all pounded on the door because it was starting to rain harder, they were already pretty wet. "Hagrid, open the door," said Harry. Hagrid opened the door and greeted them. "It's abou' time yeh cam ter visit me. I was wonderin' when you were comin' down here," Hagrid said busy making tea. "Yeah, we've been really busy with prefect duties, quidditch pratice and homework," said Harry. (non writing thingy...lets say harry made prefect whatever year this is?) "I've seen yeh aroun' the school doing this an' that," said Hagrid, "I'm glad that yeh could visit me. Harry, how are yeh doin'? " Harry knew where this was going. Hagrid was talking about Sirius. Ever since his death, he hated to touch the subject of it. He tried to stay strong, but at nights he always had nightmeres. "Well," Harry began, "I've been alright, but I like being distracted away from the thought." "So Hagrid, " Hermione began, "How have things with you been going?" "Well, t' tell ya's the truth, no' much'." he mumbled as he was pouring the tea." "What do you planned for your classes on Monday Hagrid?" Ginny asked, eager to change the subject. "Well, for' ya' class, I was think'in maybe, a unicorn or somethin', what do ya' think?" "Sounds interesting." she replied but Ron could tell she was not interested because she had already read all the books in the library about them, so she didn't think there was anything he could teach her.   
  
"Ron, ron..Are you there?" Hermione asked," we are about to leave. Come on..it's getting really cloudy." "Sorry, just thinking," Ron said walking with them.   
  
Harry stayed a little behind to talk to Hagrid. "Don't worry guys, I'll be there in a bit," he said replying to them," I wanna talk to Hagrid a little bit." "Whatcha wan' ter talk about ther' Harry," "Well, it's this girl....um...." he said getting red in the face," I sorta like her, and I don't who this girl is" "Is it Hermione?" grinned Hagrid. "H-How'd you know?" Harry said going beat red.   
  
"Well, 'arry, it is a bit obvious!" Hagrid replied, "I mean, ya' always goin' red 'round her and stuff." "Well anyway," said Harry, trying to change the subject, "Do you think she likes me? More than a friend? I mean, she is always too busy whin I'm around, she is always reading and hardly ever looks at me! Did i do something wrong. Does she really hate me that much?" Harry moaned, "Now there 'arry. you listen to me," Hagrid said trying to pursway Harry otherwise, "I know for a fact that she really likes u too!" Harry went all red, "then how come she never looks at me?" Harry asked trying to change Hagrid's mind, "Because she will go as red as u r now Harry, if she looks at you, she will blush and then everyone will know! You don't want that now do ya' 'arry?" Hagrid finished, straightening up now...   
  
"Do you think she likes me," Harry said as they were walking towards the door. "I do, but yeh need to show her, not go roun' sayin' how much yeh want ter go out with her, ask her," Hagird informed Harry. "Thanks Hagrid," said Harry. Now all Harry had to do was to think of how he was going to tell Hermione. Ron and Hermione were already up by the Great Hall doors, they had waited for Harry, but it was getting late. Well acutally, Hermione had waited for Harry and Ron was made to stay behind. "Hermione, we are going to get a sick..come on..lets go inside," whined Ron. "Fine, you can go inside, but I'm waiting for Harry. What if he's hurt?" she said with a worried tone in her voice. "He just is going from Hagrid's house up to here, you know that isnt' very far. You are just worried because you like him," Ron teased. Hermione grew as red as a firetruck. "I-I dont' like him. I am just worried for my best friend and all." "Come off it," ron said, "you know you liked him. You are always flirting with hi-" "Hi guys," Harry had come up right there, "who are you always flirting with Hermione?" he said with dissappointment in his voice. "Um, um," Hermione began, giving Ron an evil look because he was laughing so loud and Harry was giving her a cute smile, "I'll tell you tonight Harry, ok," and with that they walked to the great hall for dinner. Harry with a very disopointed look on his face, thought that she had feelings for someone else, "I wonder who?" he thought, "i know, i will have to win her over" and with that he started thinking about who, she would have feelings for...   
  
"Harry, Harry, HARRY!!" shouted Ron. "Wha'?" said Harry still thinking about her. "Hey mate, are you ok? You and Hermione have been off in LaLa land daydreaming," said Ron, "You'd think you both like each other or something"  
  
Harry perked up like a dog who smelt food. "Ahah! You do like Hemrmione" "Um...er....no....uh..I don't," said Harry, reddenging more than he did with Hagrid. "I knew it!! Wait till-" Ron stopped remembering that Hermione didn't want Harry to know.   
  
"wait till what?" Harry asked, he could tell that Ron knew something that he didn't. "nothing mate, um...forget i said anything." Harry grabed Ron by the robes, "tell me what u know RON!" he yelled, "But, hey, remember Hermione wanted to tell you something. Why don't you go and ask her your self. Harry walked away from Ron because he was so embarassed. Ron was laughing his head off when Ginny came up to him.  
  
"Why are you laughing, Ron?" Ginny asked puzzled.  
  
"I--just--made---Harry---beet---red because he likes Hermione," said Ron in between laughing.  
  
"He does?! Oh wait until I tell Hermione!!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"You can't do that!! Harry will kill me, so will Hermione," said Ron.  
  
"But she would want to know!" Ginny protested, "Yeah, I know. But when Harry & Hermione know, they will trace you back to me, never trust me again, and kill me!!!!!" Ron answered back, "What's going on in here, you guys?" Hermione had just walked up to Ginny and Ron, "Um...Ron has something to tell you!" Ginny yelled to save herself and ran off, leaving a stunned Ron looking at a confused Hermione. "Um, look, don't worry about it k?" HE said trying to save himself and started turning around to escape this position, "NO, Ron" Hermione had stopped him now, with her hand in his shoulder, "Come on, you can tell me." Ron couldn't help it, she had a convincing look on her face. "Promise, you wouldn't get at me?" he asked re-assuring. "OK, what ever, just tell me Ron!!!!!" a now enthusiastic Hermione said, 


	2. Out in the open

Ron was really apprehensive in telling Hermione. If he told her, Harry would be mad, but if he didn't, then they would never get together. Ron weighed his chances and decided that he would tell Hermione.  
  
"Ron, Ron. Are you going to tell me or just stay there daydreaming?" said Hermione eagerly.  
  
"Sorry Herm, I was just trying to avoid the matter," Ron said jokingly. "Come on! You promised you would tell me the secret!" Hermione begged. "All right..." he said while trying to put this in a way that wouldn't get himself in trouble, "Um...Have you ever noticed Harry acting...um...different around you?" "Uh....I'm not sure," Hermione said, "Why do you say such a thing?" She was hoping that Harry liked her. "Well....." "You see," he began, trying to put it to her as carefully as he could; "Harry likes you. He has always done so! Haven't you noticed?" Hermione went red,  
  
"Really?" she asked, but she knew that he had, she had figured it out a while ago. She turned around so that Ron could not see her smile. Hermione kept smiling when Ron and her were walking to the Great Hall. They were walking down to breakfast. Harry was waiting for them and looking at Hermione. "Hey, why are you so happy Hermione?" asked Harry. Ron gave her an apprehensive look saying Don't you dare tell him!  
  
"Oh, no reason. I found out that I got 112% on the Charms test we had," said Hermione, trying to cover up her real reason for her happiness. "That's great, Hermione. Always being a bookworm," laughed Harry.  
  
"Anyways..." said a nervous Ron, "I think we should eat breakfast right now, because I'm very hungry." "What's up with you?" asked Harry.  
  
"N-nothing...I'm just a bit queasy from the score on my test," Ron laughed nervously. "Ok," Harry said.  
  
They all walked down to sit in their regular spots. Hermione couldn't help but stare at Harry the whole time, thinking that now she knew that Harry liked her. Harry was worried that he would be caught staring at her. A few times they caught eye contact and blushed.  
  
Did Hermione just blush? Harry thought, No. It couldn't' be...she's just hot. Oh yes...she is very hot.  
  
Harry drank a glass of apple juice to get the thought out of his head. Meanwhile, Hermione was having a fun time teasing Harry. Thought that day, Harry kept on catching Hermione's eye and she would blush. "So," Harry thought, "this is what it's like to be truly in love" he said in day-dream land. At the same time, Hermione was dreaming of Harry. How much she loved his green eyes and black hair, his height and what he had done when he was only a baby, how brave he is and who he is.  
  
"He's so sweet" she said aloud, and Harry turned instantly, she snapped out of dreaming and was back in the land of Harry. Their eyes met and neither of them blinked, they sat there for a while, in a transition just staring at each other, unable to move their eyes. Until Ron noticed this and gave them a nudge, they didn't react so he gave them another nudge, they still didn't notice so he literally threw himself at them, at which point Harry went flying forwards and his lips met Hermione's. Hermione was looking at Harry when all of the sudden she felt lips on her mouth. She had her eyes open, but then realized it was Harry. She closed her eyes and sparks went flying.  
  
Harry and Hermione both opened their eyes and blushed. Ron, in the background, was laughing.  
  
"Hey mate!! You finally kissed her! You've been d-" said Ron, but Harry punched him, "Ow man. Oh yeah...Well. I'm going to leave you two alone" "Hermione...I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to kiss you!!!" Harry explained. Hermione put her finger up to his lips and said, "It's ok... I liked it." Harry's eyes went wide, "You did," he said, "I thought you wouldn't." "No Harry, I've been waiting for you to kiss me," she said, blushing. "O, Gee!" Ron mumbled as soon as he saw them both leaning towards each other again. "You two should get a room!" Ron joked then turned, and walked out of the room. Harry and Hermione finally broke apart because of the lack of air. They both looked into each other's eyes and smiled. "So Hermione, you've been waiting for this?" Harry said. "Yes, Harry. What took you so long?" Hermione replied, "When Ron told me you liked me, I was sure you were going to tell me soon..." she stopped when she realized she said that.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" exclaimed Harry, "I am...going...to...kill....Ron. Does this mean you were waiting for me to make a move?" "No, Harry. I was just...um..." she starting to get tears into her eyes, "Don't be mad at me or Ron." "Oh, everyone's expecting me to do everything for them," yelled Harry, and he left the room. Ron, who was waiting out side, saw Harry coming, saw that there was no where to hide, then suddenly saw two fists' coming forwards him, they grabbed him very tightly around the collar and lifted him off the ground. Harry was so angry Ron was very surprised there was no steam coming out of Harry ears!  
  
"Look, mate, I can't breathe" Ron exclaimed, "I-DON'T-CARE......RON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Harry yelled as loud as he could. "WHY DID U TELL HER?" "Come on mate, she made me-" "A girl made you do something?" "She really loves you back you know?" "She wouldn't really, it will only be an act" "NO way mate" Harry lowered Ron just enough so that he could put his feet on the ground "Harry, please let go of my throat, " gasped Ron. "Oh, sorry. I still don't' believe you though," said Harry. "Harry, look, don't be stupid. She kissed you back. What sort of girl says, ' I've been waiting for this' and then lies. I don't think our Hermione is that way," explained Ron. "Dang it. You are right. I have to find her. Thanks Ron," said Harry as he was running to find Hermione. Harry found her sitting in the library sobbing. He crept up to her then, covered her eyes with his hands, Ginny walked up besides them and half guessing what was going on said "Guess who?" Harry jumped and turned around to see her sitting down opposite them. Hermione smiled and said, "Um, Ron, Ginny, um....Harry?" "YA!" Harry enlightened her and they were in their transaction again. "H-H-Harry, what are you doing here?" she said, trying to control her crying.  
  
"Is it because of me that you are crying?" Harry asked, concerned.  
  
"Harry, I don't expect you to do everything for everybody. I'm sorry," she said breaking down again.  
  
Harry took his arm around her and hugged her. She buried her head into his chest and sobbed.  
  
"H-H-Harry, I've been having nightmares...." "Nightmares!" Harry repeated, in shock, and grabbed her by the sholders and looked her in the eye.  
  
"Yeah, you know nightmares!" Harry held her close again, "Have you told Dumbledore?" he asked "UM...um...well, no...not yet" she answered "Well you know you do have to! That's what you told me over...and over...and over...again last year!" "Yeah... I know, I will" she said as she continued sobbing... "Hermione, what are they about?" Harry asked concerned. "Harry, I can't tell you..." she said, still sobbing. "How can I help you, if you won't tell me?!" he said, letting his temper get the better of him. "B-b-because, they....are....about...." Hermione said, stopping. "About what, Hermione?" Harry said with concern filling his voice again. "I just can't tell you Harry," thinking of how he would go crazy on her, "I don't want you to worry about me." "Hermione, I always worry about you," Harry said. Hermione blushed, "Thanks Harry. You are always caring," she said while giving him a hug. "Whenever you are ready, come to me," Harry said, "Do you want to work on homework?" "Sure, Harry." Hermione said, feeling a little better. The next day, Harry noticed Ron and Ginny acting a bit weird. "What's up with u two?" Hermione asked at breakfast. "nothing, nothing is up with me!" they answered as if they were robots. "They're not blinking!" Hermione informed Harry. "Yeah, I um...noticed that!" he answered staring at them. Harry and Hermione noticed that Ron was not shoveling his food down as he usually did. In fact, he was actually hardly eating at all. They noticed that Ginny was the same way. "Hey, Harry, why aren't they eating?" Hermione asked. "Hermione, I think there's something wrong with them. I'm not sure. We might want to go to Dumbledore about this," Harry explained. "Harry, I think we should check it out before, for all we know, they could be sick," Hermione explained with her reasoning, "If things get weirder, we will tell Dumbledore. OK?" "Ok," Harry replied. Ginny and Ron got up from the table by themselves and walked out together. When Harry and Hermione tried to get their attention, they ignored them. In fact, they went up to Malfoy. Ron started talking to Malfoy like they were friends. "Something is definitely wrong!" Harry told Hermione "You think?" herm replies Malfoy starts walking towards them "Quick! Herm, get in here!" Harry grabbed Hermione by the waist and hoists her into a tight closet behind them "Wow" Hermione says as she is suddenly in a tight closet, door closed with Harry very close by... Hermione turned around and realized they were both in a compromising position. She had turned around with her head right underneath Harry's chin. She looked up and saw him smiling. "Harry, what are you laughing about?" Hermione asked. "I didn't know you liked me this much Hermione, " he said jokingly. "Harry, um....you know I like you," she said blushing furiously. "Hermione, I was joking. You know I really like being here," Harry said. Now Harry was blushing. "Hermione, don't you think it's hot in here?" He asked, fanning his hand. "Yes, very hot," Hermione said. "I think Draco is gone," Harry said, "Should we stay in here?" "Harry, no. I think the coast is clear. We should get out and see what's up with everybody" she said in her Hermione-like-way. "Fine," he said pouting. Hermione was very uncomfortable that night, every time she saw Harry she would look away and hope he didn't see her. 


End file.
